fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Arena Showdown: Clash of Claws and Swords
The sun was shining today on the second day of the Grand Magic Games, the spectators now beginning to take their seats so that they could bear witness to the fight that would taking place today. The rising roar of the crowd gave off an exhilarating feel that was contagious and spine tingling to hear, one couldn't help but feel a sense of anticipation for today's match. The stranger jumps from the stands from the Libertus side, a wizard who was ready to win the match for the guild, the wizard known as Kazuma, ready to strut his stuff and take the stage. After spending an entire day watching his fellow guild mates fight for the first day, Kazuma was more than aching for a chance to fight, shaking with an uncanny sense of thrill and eagerness to throw himself into the mix, and start the fight nice and early, giving the people their money's worth. Pulling out a comb knife from his pocket, he runs it through his massive pompadour, evening out the sides as he makes his way to the center of the arena, fully prepared for what's to come. Putting his hands into his pockets, a resounding cheer from the crowd reverberates throughout the stadium, cheering for the spectacle about to play out in front of them. His outfit was significantly different compared from his old attire he used during the preliminaries, donning what looked like a black and purple combat uniform while carrying a wooden kendo sword on his back. He takes in the cheers, waving, and saluting the masses as he flexes his muscles in a series of awkward poses. He continues his pace, and finally arrives to the middle of the arena, placing himself exactly five meters away from the center, readying himself for his opponent's arrival. With no idea as to the type of magic he was capable of using, he braces himself without lowering his guard, making his posture seem as natural as he could manage without giving off his true intentions, as he was all the more determined to take home the win. The loud cheers and jubilation of the crowds rang through Albus' ears. The anticipation was killing them. To see the battle between the grand Libertus and the rookie Salamanders. The aging man stepped out into the Domus, his eyes met by the radiant light of the sun and the unadulterated roars of the bystanders. He received a well-deserved welcome, yet it did not carry the same volume of excitement as Libertus, and it was his duty to ensure that it changed in Salamander's favor. He gazed up to the skies, the sun gracing the corner of his eye. This will do. Might just give me a slight advantage. Albus thought as he positioned himself five meters distance from his opponent. Albus allowed himself to smile ever so gently. "Salutations, Kazuma of Libertus. I have looked forward to our bout. Hopefully we can manage to give them quite the show." He spoke as he struck a stance to show that he was ready to battle. "Likewise old man, may the best man win," Kazuma begins to touch up his hair one final time as he takes this time to size him up from up-close, and from what he could tell, Albus was far from being an ordinary senior wizard; he was experienced, and his magic was unnatural large for any ordinary mage to be able to produce at his age, and it only meant one thing, he's dangerous, what are you hiding... he thought to himself. Taking his place on the opposite end, he moves himself to be at exactly 5 meters in length to his opponent. He readies himself, taking out what looked like any ordinary kendo wooden sword from his back and arming himself by gripping it with both hands, all the while donning a middle stance, placing his sword directly in front of him in order to make-up for the distance between himself and Albus. At the exact moment he took on his fighting stance, the ambiance and mood in the arena, as well as the stands began to change dramatically, going from a roaring, cheerful crowd, the screams became silent, with the outlook of the environment looking lightly darker and depressing. During the entire process, Kazuma was glowing with a phantasmal blue hue, with his supposed "wooden sword" emitting a malevolent magical aura, all the while he was smiling at the events playing out in front of him. Albus observed Kazuma with curiosity and not just a little bit of fascination. He had no idea what sort of properties this seemingly simple wooden sword would have, but he would not be so arrogant as to dismiss it. Whatever the reason, he had good cause to enter the arena with a blade like such. Iron Dragon's Saber. He thought to himself as a blade of iron took form in front of him, sharp and durable. He grasped this sword in hand as he too struck a stance, ready for whatever it could be that Kazuma had in store for him. Albus began to slowly approach Kazuma, sword ahead and ready to parry. Yard by yard, he approached his opponent, his eyes fixed onto the man. Albus reahed forward, and with a tap of his sword to the tip of Kazuma's own, Albus signaled that he was ready to begin. "Careful old timer, you might prick yourself with that toothpick," as if immediately after his blade made contact with his wooden sword, he struck at it with a tremendous level of strength, swinging at Albus's weapon like a baseball bat in order to knock it with sufficient force so as to move ahead without giving him a chance to realign his blade back in place. Moving in, he places his left foot forward, and takes on a distinctive different stance, one centered around a mid-level-posture, with the left heel slightly raised, Kazuma straightens his hips straight forward, relaxing his shoulders, and pulls his sword in with both of his hands in front of him, with the tip and mid-body of the weapon scurrying to strike at his opponent's shoulder with the hopes of disarming him in order to subdue his movements. Moving in with a few footsteps, Kazuma focuses his swing to become much more grounded in order to better focus on speed rather than power, although significantly reducing his swings strength, it more than made up for it in terms of velocity. However, given the fact that Kazuma was using a wooden sword with a blunt edge, he would be unable to deal any actual cutting or slashing damage that would normally deal fatal damage, but rather impact injuries, making it all the more easier to injure Albus without having to worry on whether or not he would hurt him too severally. Albus was quick to adapt to this change of stances and Kazuma's advance. Albus shifted and changed the way in which he held his sword, allowing his opponent's wooden edge to slide along the hardened iron saber. After this was done, he used the back of his hand, secretly protected by Iron scales, to bash the approaching blade to the side, causing the man to fly forward and beside him if he did not halt. Letting the scales fade away before they could be seen, Albus was Intent on taking full use of this opportunity, he went in for a relatively superficial cut across Kazuma's chest, hoping to slowly bring him down with such wounds. Pressing his leg forward, he bent it at the knee, and the rear leg straight, while the hips and shoulders remained squarely facing forward, Kazuma pushes the momentum of his body forward, adding much more mass to his next strike as possible as wind began to curve off the blade's edge. Kazuma begins to alternate his footwork in order to shift around Albus, swiftly changing his position and direction, adjusting the course in which his body is heading in between actions, with the sword heading towards his torso. Before finally moving in, Kazuma drops his sword, catching it with his left hand while imbuing his sword and right hand with Exorcism Magic, now beginning to glow a mysterious purple hue, ensuring that whether or not he blocked or hardened himself, the sword would deal a "special" type of damage along the surface of his body. Along with his slash, he was bringing his right hand in close in order for kazuma to grasp unto his opponent's right hand, locking him in for a close-ranged battle. Albus mind worked at lightning speed, considering the actions of Kazuma in mere moments and deciding on an appropriate course of action. He would not be fast enough to change his sword's trajectory, he prepared a spell of solar light in the palm of his hand before thrusting it in Kazuma's direction. "Angel's Rise: Supernova!" Albus cried out as the orb of light in his palm blasted outwards in a colossal explosion that nearly engulfed the entire arena of Domus Flau. While Albus had made sure to lessen its potency, the range was still the same. The blast came as a blinding dome of solar light, destroying and dazing nearly anything it came into contact with. "So close, yet no cigar, Soul Ignition Wave," exorcising a small portion of his own soul, Kazuma transformed that small fragment into pure magic power, condensing it into a small ball of energy, ferociously expanding to the point of exploding into a violent magic burst capable that swallowed the entire area whole, exorcising the magic that was currently active in their immediate vicinity and reducing it to nothing, effectively canceling each other out. With the small gap of time between attacks, he powers through, still determined to continue on with his assault, taking it so far as to pour his magic directly into the wooden blade and swinging it with both hands rather than a single one for added power.